<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Around Her Finger by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578537">Around Her Finger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, F/M, Parent/Child Incest, Rings, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:44:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some students had their suspicions, but none of them could prove anything. (2.5k collaboration challenge)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Flayn/Seteth (Fire Emblem)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Semi-Public Sex during Offical Events</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Around Her Finger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Seteth stared at his meal with a fierce indignation. His blue uniform stained from sweat as small strands of hair maddened to his forehead. The way he gazed at the food in front of him was almost as if it had slighted him in some way. The fact that he wasn't eating made that reasoning seem more sound to the few students in the dining hall that watched. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you guys know what's up with Seteth?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you mean?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, he looks really tense right now… Do you think the rumors are true?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What, the one about him and his sister being… a thing?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's gotta be! The only people I’ve seen act like that are people getting </span>
  <em>
    <span>'it'</span>
  </em>
  <span> from under the table!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"There's only one problem with your theory, Brainiac. Flayn is right beside him."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, well… she could be using her hands!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You mean the ones she's currently using to eat?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I-Well… someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>has </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be under the table!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I just looked. There's nobody under him. Though there are a few over at the other tables, though…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait, what?!?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seteth could distinguish the chatter that involved him from the crowd. He knew full well about the rumors of him and Flayn. There was only so much he could do to quell them, as rumors had a habit of being hard to quash. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>...Especially when they were true.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just like Seteth, Flayn was aware of the gossip flying around the Monastery. They both knew they had to be extra cautious when it came to their incestuous affair. Despite all the people around, the girl couldn't help but tease her lover a bit. Thanks to a trinket she bought off a red haired shopkeeper, Flayn was able to remotely and discreetly pleasure Seteth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All this thanks to a Goddess Ring clasped around her pinkie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Flayn wasn't sure how the magic behind it worked, but she was told that whatever happened to her finger would impact the man she loved most while she wore it. She gave it a few tests here and there until she finally understood. When she wore the ring, any sensation felt on her finger would also be felt in her Father's loins. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now was when the fun began.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Flayn ate her food with an innocent look, but Seteth could see that devilish gleam in her eye. He watched helplessly as she grabbed her skewer to take a bite, outstretching her pinkies as if she were eating like a noble. Flayn only took nibbles from her food, eating at a snail's pace just to stay longer. This normally wouldn't bother Seteth, but after each bite of her food, she would suck each digit with her mouth to clean them, giving </span>
  <em>
    <span>special attention</span>
  </em>
  <span> to her ringed finger. With how messy the meal was, nobody suspected a thing was amiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seteth could only freeze as his Daughter slowly sucked her ringed digit. She glanced over to him with a sly smile. Seteth's professional demeanor was a hard one to crack no matter what she tried, so being able to see him floundering with this pressure was too comedic to not pass up. Flayn slowly pulled her finger from her maw, her lips making an audible pop as she did. She giggled a bit before going to take another nip at her food. With each venture her ringed digit took into her mouth, Seteth could only hold his breath and hoped she would show a bit of mercy. But his Daughter was not one to ease up on him, especially when it came to bedroom affairs. Seteth dug his boots into the cobblestone below, trying his damndest to not let his cracking demeanor crumble. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Flayn sucked her finger once more, side eyeing her Father as she did so. Seteth shuddered at the feeling. He closed his eyes as sweat began to bead down his forehead. The feeling of Flayn sucking his cock… It felt so real, despite the distance. He could identify each and every intricacy her maw had. Each tooth and especially her tongue. Flayn knew each and every weak point of his, So she knew which areas loved her touch the most. A lick to the underside… a gentle caress to the tip… a loving kiss left across his shaft… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seteth could barely contain his nerves. Had the fabric he'd been wearing not constantly nagged him, he very well could have mistaken that he was in his Daughter's mouth in his stupor. But the feeling of his clothes didn't help his situation. Much like an exotic cake, it was another layer of pleasure he had to go through. His erection refused to die down, leaving a noticeable tent pitched in his pants. He couldn’t possibly leave the table with it poking out like it was, so he had to sit there and endure all that his Daughter had in store.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The combination of Flayn's mouth and his undergarments was tearing away at his rigid exterior. He slowly hunched over, hoping his lips would seal the groans of pleasure coursing through his system. His teeth grinded together as Flayn gave another lick to her finger before returning to her meal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The reprieve from her attacks were short-lived, but very much needed if he wished to keep his cool. Seteth let out a slow breath through gritted teeth, relaxing for a moment before the next attack. Halfway through his exhalation, a sudden jolt ran up his system. A curt gasp left his lips as he snapped his attention to Flayn. Flayn gave him a mocking inquisitive look as she slowly licked up her finger. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Is something the matter, Brother?” She asked, barely containing the smile curving up her lips. Seteth only glared at her, hoping his scowl would tell her to stop. "Hmm… I suppose not." She said, disregarding his silent plea. Seteth could only watch in silence as his Daughter continued to toy with him, each second of her pleasing him feeling like an eternity. He balled his hands into a fist as to keep his sanity from slipping. He was aware of the few eyes staring at his unusual behaviour. He could tell they were all silently questioning his actions, each of them trying to figure out whether he was sick or if something fishy was afoot. He couldn't crack now. The aftermath of a scandal involving him and his 'sister' would force them back into hiding. Flayn may not know or care about the serious ramifications, but Seteth did. He wasn't going to let this happen. He had to stay strong.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Flayn's facade of cleaning her fingers began to fade, enjoying her ringed digit more as time passed. The perks of this ring were surprisingly vast to the girl. One of those being that she could easily take all of her Father now. No matter how much she trained herself, taking every inch of her Father's prick was a demanding task. He was just too big for her developing body. But thanks to this nifty item, she had the ability to show what she wanted to do to her Father for so long.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Flayn's attention began to be less on the meal in front of her and more on Seteth. She knew all the warning signs of her Father's climax, so she would always keep him from that release like a carrot on a stick. Was it a move done out of caution or purely to tease him? Seteth wasn't sure. Whatever her intentions were, they only addled the small audience more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One of the students sitting near the two finally decided to speak up on the matter. "Um… S-Seteth, Sir? A-Are you… feeling unwell? Do you n-need to see Professor Manuela?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seteth hesitated to answer. Fear that his voice may rise kept him from saying anything on the matter. He gave a slight shake of his head, hoping that would suffice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Perhaps they have a point, Brother. Your health has been on the decline recently." Flayn added. She released her finger from her maw, instead encapsulating it in her other hand. She gave a light, yet firm grip on her ringed digit. Seteth could feel her soft, supple skin holding his erection hostage now. He gulped, still not confident to give a verbal answer under the circumstances. Flayn took advantage of this silence to continue speaking, all while slowly massaging her finger. "You have been working yourself down to the bone, after all. Taking time to rest would be beneficial for you." Flayn's massaging became slower and more methodical, as if she were trying to help goad him into something. "With you having to help lead the Church, as well as your… </span>
  <em>
    <span>insistence </span>
  </em>
  <span>to watch over my every action, I surmise that it must have taken its toll..." The girl's words soured slightly as she recounted her Father's constant meddling in her social life. "So perhaps… You should take time for yourself, rather than spend it all... 'protecting' me." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Flayn leaned in a bit, caressing her finger as if to sweeten the deal. Seteth knew full well what she was asking. Let her have some freedom in exchange for freedom from this situation. She even gave a nod, as if to tell him that she would let him speak without interruptions. Seteth took a deep breath, collecting himself as he straightened out. "F-Flayn… I am… Thankful to have a sister like you looking out for my well being… However, my </span>
  <em>
    <span>condition</span>
  </em>
  <span> will not sway me from keeping a watchful eye over y-AUGH!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seteth's head almost slammed against the table from the sudden pain he felt in his crotch. He looked over to see Flayn biting down on her finger. His sudden outburst brought more eyes onto him, worsening his already unpleasant predicament. “Oh my, it seems even your body disagrees with your sentiment!” Flayn added, the glint of a smug expression hiding beneath fake concern. “Perhaps you should listen to your body, Brother. It could be very… beneficial…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seteth watched as his Daughter slowly lifted up the frills of her dress, her ringed hand slipping underneath the table and out of view. He knew where this was going. He was once again going to gain access to Flayn’s sacred chambers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Flayn did her best to prepare herself for what was to come, trying to do what her Father could not and keep a straight face. Taking one last deep breath, she lowered her hand below her black stockings and began to slide her pinkie in. Flayn let out a low hum as she began to fiddle her digits around her pussy. Her subdued expression began to slip as a smile crept across her lips. Her eyes threatened to roll up as she cautiously moved more fingers into her crevice, trying her best to not alert anyone to her actions. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Seteth began to feel that familiar sensation crawl up his body. He shut his eyes, his limbs seeming to tighten as he felt the warm sensation of Flayn’s folds envelop his crotch. He could feel her walls clamp and tighten around his member, squeezing each and every inch of his erection and slathering her finger in quim. He sucked his lips in, hoping it would remind his voice to keep quiet. He could get through this. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to. He had the strength to do so. As long as nothing distracted him, he could-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Brother, do you recall telling me about the migration of fish?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh no.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It was about how some fish would swim back to their place of birth once they are ready for children... You recall this, yes?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seteth nodded his head and tried to focus on the various conversations happening around him. But no matter how hard he tried, there was no way he could block this from his ears. Flayn's voice rang out from the rest like she led the Church Choir. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Can you imagine the grand journey those fish must have to make?” Flayn’s lips curved into a cheeky smile the more she spoke. Her fingers moved in tandem with her story, helping illustrate the true meaning behind her words. “They would have to... swim up a treacherous canal, would they not? P-Perhaps they would have to go through the same river again and again… Just to reach their... </span>
  <em>
    <span>n-nest</span>
  </em>
  <span> and release their </span>
  <em>
    <span>eggs</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The girl’s fingers dug deeper into her folds, her cheeks reddening as she swirled her digits inside. Her train of thought began to derail at the rush of pleasure, but she kept her course and continued her story. “S-Sometimes the fish have to take alternative routes as well, don’t they Brother? Such as… into Fodlan’s Locket… or through the south riverbanks…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seteth shuddered after each sentence that left his Daughter’s throat. He knew what she meant by the choice words used. He wanted to hear more of these allegories. He wanted to indulge in his Daughter's supple body while she spoke these cloaked metaphors into his ear, but where they were located kept him from doing so. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Flayn’s fingers were already coated with her juices, something Seteth could feel thanks to the ring’s unusual properties. Gods, her nether regions were so perfect for him. It was almost as if the Goddess had designed his Daughter to be a perfect match for such affairs. Flayn’s ragged breath made speaking difficult, but she managed to muster up what she wanted to say.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“B-Brother… I’m certain that my-er... </span>
  <em>
    <span>the riverbank... </span>
  </em>
  <span>would ac-accept all the fish’s children swimming upstream to nestle into their wa-warm and cozy homes… B-But! Only if you-ah… I mean, </span>
  <em>
    <span>the fish… </span>
  </em>
  <span>were to allow it some time alone!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Bargaining? Flayn was a lot craftier than Seteth expected. But considering the torture he had to endure, he thought it best to comply. He cleared his throat, trying his best to seem like his gruff self. “Fl-! Flayn…” He said, keeping himself together better than he expected. “I… will consider allowing you… five minutes of time unsupervised by me w-while I recover from this… illness… But nothing m-more, young lady!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Flayn’s face read that she wasn’t satisfied with her results, but Seteth's will was strong. He wouldn’t budge no matter what tactics she tried now.</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>His Daughter leaned over, bringing her voice down to a whisper. “Twenty and </span>
  <em>
    <span>the fish </span>
  </em>
  <span>will be permitted to swim up the southern passage once more…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“! ...Deal.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Flayn let victory show on her face with a toothy grin. As if to say thank you, the girl retracted her hand from her stockings, pulling her dress down and getting up from the table. “Here Brother, let me help you to the infirmary. I think I’ve had enough rabbit for today...” She helped her Father up from his seat, strategically placed in front of him to cover his erection. As they moved to leave the Dining Hall, Flayn leaned over, whispering something that got an eager grin from her Father.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Perhaps the Infirmary will allow me to enjoy some of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fish</span>
  </em>
  <span> while you recover…”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>